


Cocaine Honey

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M, OOC严重, 微铛喵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Richard从小到大一直是别的孩子嫉妒的对象，他有美丽的外貌，宽裕的家境，宠爱他的父母，可爱的姐妹，可这一次，Richard觉得自己也成为了那个得不到糖果的孩子……





	Cocaine Honey

Richard有点想念那个被他自己嫌弃过无数次的家乡小镇了。连续几个星期的高强度巡演搞的他精疲力竭。Nick那让他“仿佛听见了另一个宇宙”的吉他声也不再那么悦耳动听。他被酒精和高纯度可卡因操控，这些东西让他在台上有如神助，成为Mad Richard。 但副作用很快袭来，Richard觉得自己再也无法时刻保持亢奋了，毒品流经血管带来的昏睡感，毒瘾侵袭时的百爪挠心，一切都让他痛不欲生，那些穿着暴露，性感火辣的女孩们也不能让他从这屎一样的状态脱离出来。

“我追寻天堂，也身处暴风之眼。”

绿洲是什么样的乐队？Richard不知道，他就听过那盒小样，不过这都不要紧，他们都是有趣的小伙子，虽然大一些，也是合得来的密友。那对兄弟无疑是焦点，那个看起来野心勃勃的兄长，和那个看起来傻了吧唧的弟弟。Richard不知道自己当初为什么会选中他们陪着神韵巡演，一群技术不佳的大龄青年？一群土得掉渣的爱尔兰佬？管他呢，去他妈的，那个声音太迷人了。那少年音在他耳边炸裂，他记得他坐在台阶上，听着Liam唱出“You And I gonna live forever.”他大脑一片空白，那声音比石玫瑰，比罐头乐队，比平克弗洛伊德还要震撼，他爱那个声音，也爱发出那个声音的少年。

他不确定那是什么爱，在他二十年的人生经历里，他被告知对一个男性怀有爱慕是不对的，他坚信精神的力量，以及来自宇宙的哲学，用意念的控制力，用心灵的想象力，就能做到一切，某种程度，甚至可以飞行。克拉洛夫特告诉他，永远不要挑战宇宙，永远不要挑战自然，否则克苏鲁式的惩罚即将降临，对他来说，爱慕一个正值青春期的男性，就是挑战宇宙和自然的法则。

所以他选择逃避，他在他的乐手和对方嬉笑打骂，扭作一团的时候，隐遁于阴影，把自己埋入黑暗的庇护中，观察着明处的一举一动，他可以选择介入，也可以随时抽身而退，于别人来讲，他便是隐身的。

非自然光把他被毒品和酒精侵蚀的毫无血色的皮肤映照的更加惨白，和他乌黑浓密的长发对比鲜明，嘴唇泛出不正常的鲜红色，他被Noel揶揄为“德拉库拉”，Richard什么也没说，只是继续待在角落里，Mad Richard突然变得平静非常，没人知道发生了什么，或许只是认为他们的疯子主唱正沉浸在白色粉末带来的世外桃源般的宁静与祥和之中。

没人知道他隐匿在晦暗光线中的墨蓝眼珠一刻不离的追逐着那个穿着大号毛衣的男孩子，他太过于迷人了，他用袖子擦掉口水的样子，他微张着嘴安睡在沙发上的样子，他抱着话筒纵情歌唱的样子，他飞了叶子之后眼神迷离的样子，他面对那些热情的女孩紧张窘迫的样子，Richard真的要疯了，他对着暧昧迷离的灯光唱着she's a superstar，脑子里都是那个有些柔软头发和性感嘴唇的男孩。他甚至迫切希望自己精神的力量可以得到Liam。“只要我想，我就能。”这是Richard Ashcroft的人生艺术，他盲目的自信与自大驱使他做出一些疯狂的事，因为他生来叛逆。

Liam是个漂亮男孩，这毫无疑问，那些女孩子们排着队要和他上床，她们就爱看他青涩迷人的样子。Richard也被女孩子们包围，他也不吝啬于亲吻每一位爱慕他的可爱女孩，但他更爱隔着那些泛着各种各样香水味的肉体观察Liam，一个多么单纯，干净的男孩。他不反感他和女孩子在一起，他甚至享受Liam被姑娘追逐的样子，这能证明他的男孩有多么受欢迎。

可一切都在伦敦改变了。

巡演过后的Party总是混乱不堪，T.Rex那个傻逼吉他手的琴声震耳欲聋，但此刻Richard仿佛听不见了也看不见了，他听不见和姑娘调笑的bonehead，他看不见和大牌制作人窃窃私语的Noel，他听不见给女朋友打电话抱怨的Nick，他也看不见和服务生互诉衷肠的Simon。他隐匿在长睫毛下的眼睛死死盯着不远处和Liam谈笑风生的金发男孩，对，就是那个叫Ride的自赏乐队的吉他手。Verve和Oasis为他们暖场，哦，妈的，自己把Liam亲手推给了一个南方中产阶级败类，Richard觉得自己真他妈是个傻逼。他灌了一口啤酒，猛地从沙发上站起来，这一举动吓跑了不少姑娘。Richard真应该庆幸他看不见自己的眼睛，否则他肯定会被自己血红的瞳孔吓得不轻，他还在疑惑自己的黄金男孩怎么会招惹上这位牛津公子时，就亲眼看见Liam对着金发男孩露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容，藏在桌子下的脚也撩拨似的剐蹭着吉他手穿着西裤的长腿。Richard感觉自己的挫败感岩浆似的涌出，“Liam果然是喜欢他的” “那个金毛很会说好话” “他们俩看起来也不错。” “不，Liam是我的，我想要的没什么得不到……”

“啪嗒”，玻璃杯敲击玻璃茶几发出的清脆响声把Richard从幻想拉回了现实，他抬头，看见同样瘦削身材的紫衣男孩坐在自己对面，长长的直发遮住了兔子一般的眼睛，纤细的手指敲击着玻璃杯，排行榜上那些鬼魅的旋律就是从他的指尖流出来的。

“Suede也和我们北方佬一样闲吗？”

“那有什么，Richard，你太小气了，Blur也来了。”

“真是悲剧。”

Richard想离开，可他才迈出半步，Bernard的话就停住了他的脚步。“你不说，也不做，就什么都得不到。”Richard像是听到了什么大新闻一样转过头，盯着Bernard，一脸的不可思议。“别这么看着我，我说的没错，Richard，那个男孩未必不喜欢你。”Richard摆出一副吃了苍蝇的表情，他撇下一句“你喝多了”，就扬长而去。

摆脱了幽灵一样的吉他手，Richard鬼使神差的又迂回到了聚会现场。最终他没有违背自己的心意，抓起Liam的手，给Andy甩下一句“他现在归我了”，就拉走了一脸迷茫的男孩，剩下Andy茫然无措。

Liam被拽的有些疼了，他试图挣脱Richard的手，可这个看起来瘦弱的男孩此刻的力气大的惊人，Liam怎么也甩不开，直到他被Richard拖着身体，甩进了房间。

“你疯了？！”Liam揉着被拉疼了的胳膊，气呼呼的看着Richard，他对上Richard红的吓人的眼睛，吓了一哆嗦，一时竟说不出话了。“说啊，接着说啊，你刚刚不是很能说吗？对着那个金毛小子笑得花枝乱颤。”Liam觉得他的朋友今天太奇怪了，他知道他一向心思敏感，生怕说了什么他会多心，可又实在讲不出什么辩解的话来，他和那个叫Andy的很聊的来，仅此而已，谁知道他抽什么风。他只能用无辜的蓝眼睛盯着Richard，以示自己的清白。

Richard看着他的男孩，黄金一般的男孩，用天蓝的眼睛望着他，气也就消了一半，可一想到那个金毛，他就浑身不自在。纠结因子又操控了他的大脑，无名火窜上来，他赌气的把Liam按在床上，扯掉他的毛衣。Liam被他突如其来的动作弄得不知所措，冷空气接触让Liam雪白的皮肤微微泛红，他脸颊上还带着微醺的红晕。他想推开Richard，但是手臂软绵绵的动作更像欲迎还拒。Richard看着身下男孩潮红的脸，欲望控制了他的思维，一向高傲的混世魔王也得低下头来。

Richard的膝盖压着Liam的手臂，现在这个可人儿只能歪着脑袋任他为所欲为，被吉他琴弦磨出的茧子摩挲着身下男孩娇嫩的皮肤，尤其当他爱抚上那两颗草莓色的乳首，就能明显感到Liam的颤抖，喉咙里发出不可抑制的呻吟。Richard亲吻男孩因为毛细血管充血而泛红的脖颈，舔舐着他的耳根，往他耳朵里呼气，Liam扭动的越来越厉害，他抬起头，想亲吻Richard，Richard没有让他如愿，他的手扯着Liam的头发，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖。琴酒和威士忌的味道缠绵在一起，Liam眼睛和Richard一样红，水汪汪的盛满了泪水，Richard终究还是不忍心，他亲了亲Liam的眼皮，吻上了那张微张的嘴唇，舌头轻而易举的滑进他的口腔，勾住Liam的舌头，反复吮吸，分开时带出那条长长的银丝，滴落在Liam的脖子上，被Richard膜拜一样的舔掉。

Richard拉下了Liam的脏牛仔裤，隔着布料挑逗着Liam形状完美的器官，“唔，Ricky～”Liam抬起腿，缠住Richard的腰，半勃的下体紧紧贴着对方的，不听话的小猫还在挺腰，磨蹭着Richard发胀的欲望，像女孩一样娇滴滴的呻吟和喘息勾的Richard恨不得马上把这只发情的猫儿吞下肚，事实上，他也是这么做的。没有润滑，没有过多的前戏，Richard的手指就探进了Liam的身体。“啊～”Liam的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他倒吸了一口气，喉咙里发出“嘶～嘶”的声音。“放松，宝贝”Liam实在太紧了，Richard害怕等会儿的动作会弄伤Liam。Richard的手指深深浅浅的试探，寻找男孩的敏感点，很快，Liam皱着的眉头就舒缓开了。小嘴撅的高高的，命令Richard给他更多。在Liam红着眼睛第三次求他进入自己时，Richard终于慷慨的给予了Liam他想要的。尽管用手指试探了半天，Liam也完全湿了，可是那里还是紧的吓人，紧的让Richard几乎要射出来。Liam的手臂紧紧搂着Richard的脖子，肆无忌惮的发出被欲望浸染的声音。“那个金毛能让你这样快乐吗？让你像个荡妇一样，嗯？能吗？”Richard依旧耿耿于怀，用言语刺激着Liam。身下的动作丝毫没有减慢，反而越来越狠，Liam被弄得已经发不出声音了，只能从鼻腔里挤出“No”的声音。

在经历了眩晕般的高潮之后，Liam哭着射了出来，Richard还恶劣的舔掉那些白浊，坏笑着射进了Liam的身体里。

“说真的，你怎么不说你喜欢我？”Liam软绵绵的趴在Richard身上，因为刚刚激烈的情事，Liam原本清亮的声音变得沙哑。Richard抚摸着Liam的头发，笑而不语。Liam盯着Richard鲜红的嘴唇，狠狠的亲了他一口。“你个傻逼，你不知道我喜欢你的吗？”Richard翻身再次吻上Liam，给了他一个长长的湿吻，“我也喜欢你，我的可卡因蜜糖。”

 

The End


End file.
